Stuck
by ANIMElove737
Summary: Beast boy and Raven in an elevator...summary sucks, story's good!


**_HOLA! HERE'S JUST A QUICKY ONESHOT THAT I THOUGHT OF WHILE WATCHING AND EPISODE OF 'STOKED'! I DO NOT OWN THE TEEN TITANS OR STOKED!!!!_**

"Ugh...I HATE summer..." Raven moaned as she trudged through the hotel lobby. The Teen Titans, deciding that they needed a vacation, were residing in California for a week, taking the edge off of crime fighting for a while. They handed over their responsibilities to the Titans East for the time being, and were currently kicking back and relaxing for a well deserved break. It started out great, until a heat wave hit the town they were staying in, making every move as uncomfortable as the next, resulting in as much time by the pool and ocean as possible and almost never going up to the hotel room. They drew straws when they needed something from the room, and unfortunately, Raven lost. Again.

As she drug her feet toward the elevator, she heard someone call for her from behind. "Hey! Rae! Hold the elevator!" She turned on her heal to see Beast boy running toward her.

Muttering something along the lines of, "Shit..." and contemplating whether or not to shut the door in his face, Raven reluctantly stuck out her foot and waited for him to enter before retracting it and letting the elevator doors slam shut.

Beast boy was panting and dripping wet. He took the towel hanging from around his neck and briefly ran it through his hair, splashing some water on Raven in the process. She whipped her head toward him and growled, indicating that she wasn't in the mood for his shenanigans right now. "Whoa, sorry, Rae." He held his hands up in defense, and it was then that Raven noticed that he wasn't wearing anything more than swim trunks.

Snapping her attention back up to his face, she reddened for only a short second before saying softly. "My name is Raven..."

"I know, I know, sorry!" he said curtly. The talking ceased after this. Raven was about to break the silence, something she normally didn't do, when the doors to the elevator swished open and a male and female walked in. They were yelling at each other and flailing their arms, and Raven and Beast boy had to duck out of the way before they got hit.

"I don't care if 'the most important game of the season' was on and you 'had to see it or else you'd die'! I was waiting at the restaurant for THREE hours because you 'couldn't miss out on this big opportunity'!" the girl was shouting, adding in quote marks with her fingers where needed.

"Listen, Julie, it WAS an important game! Plus, the guys were over, and you always tell me to be hospitable, so that's what I was doing!" The man started in, jabbing his finger at Julie.

"Ugh! Frank, I honestly don't know what I see in you!" Julie shrieked, and that's when the power decided to go out. The elevator shook to a stop and went pitch black. When the red emergency lights kicked on, Raven almost laughed at the sight. Beast boy, who was now almost 5'8", was cradled in Frank's arms.

"What the hell was that?!" He shouted as Frank dropped him on his butt.

Holding out her hand to help him up, Raven shrugged. "I guess the circuits in the hotel got overheated..." And just as she said this, the intercom crackled to life.

"ATTENTION EVERYONE. DUE TO THE IMMENSE HEAT, THE POWER HAS BEEN BREIFLY BURNED OUT! NOT TO WORRY, WE SHOULD HAVE IT BACK ON SHORTLY!" came the voice from the annoying blond at the front receptionist's desk.

"Oh, well, this is just GREAT!" Julie shouted and sat down in the corner of the elevator, rubbing her temples. "I'm stuck in this God-forsaken elevator with YOU!"

"Yeah, well, your no walk in the park either!" Frank yelled and slid to the floor as well.

"Let's hope we get out of here soon..." Beast boy whispered as he and Raven stood with their backs to the wall (literally) and waited for the power to kick back on.

The next hour consisted of shouting, screaming, and even some hitting (which Raven had to break up with her powers.) Now Beast boy was talking to the two.

"Listen, we are stuck in here, and all the yelling, screaming, and fighting in the world won't change that! So you two have to suck it up and deal with each other for the time being! Got it?!" he snapped and Frank and Julie simply nodded. Raven had never seen Beast boy like this. She guessed that the heat had finally gotten to him and placed a hand on his shoulder before he bit someone's head off. He whipped his head up, and upon seeing Raven's pleading look, his angry expression turned to that of exhaustion. "Sorry, Rae, I really need to get out of here."

She smiled, something she rarely did, and knelt down beside him. "I think we all do." She jerked her head toward Frank, only to find that he wasn't there. "What the—" she started, but quickly found her answer when she turned to see Frank and Julie making out in the corner of the elevator.

If it was possible, Beast boy's face turned even greener than before. "Oh, I think I'm going to be sick." He held his washboard stomach and put his head in between his legs. Raven, not knowing what to do, absentmindedly started rubbing circles around Beast boy's back, making him purr.

Four hours had passed since Frank and Julie stopped fighting and still the power was not on. Beast boy was getting restless, Raven could tell. They were sitting on the opposite side than Julie and Frank, who were currently still making out. It had to be at least ten o'clock at night, and Raven was extremely tired and not thinking, resulting in the position her and Beast boy were in currently. Her head was rested on his lap and he was stroking her hair like she was a kitten. They both had their eyes closed, the first reason being that they'd rather not watch Frank and Julie sucking face, and the second being that they were exhausted.

Raven sighed and snuggled deeper into Beast boy's warm lap. She felt his soft, even breathing and figured he was asleep by the fact that his hand had stop its movements and rested on her hip. Sighing again, she curled up closer to him as to feel his warmth and drifted off into sleep.

Upon waking up, Raven noticed two things: 1.) the power still wasn't back on and 2.) someone had their arm wrapped firmly around her waist. Looking backward, she saw that Beast boy had changed positions halfway through the night and was now parallel to her, one arm clasped tightly around her waist and the other acting as a pillow for her head. His face was buried in the junction of her shoulder and neck, and she could feel his warm breath tickle her flesh as he breathed. Moaning, she sat up and looked around, noting that Frank and Julie had finally stopped kissing and were snuggling in the corner opposite to her and Beast boy.

Just then, the elevator jolted, effectively waking up everyone in it and causing Raven to spring up and land face first on top of Beast boy. "Ow!" She screeched and tried to stand up, only to realize that their legs were tangled so they couldn't move. As if things couldn't get any worse, the elevator doors swished open to reveal a whole lobby of people staring at them. The Titans were right in front of the elevator, and upon seeing what was going on, bust up laughing.

Raven blew a stray strand of hair out of her face and looked down at Beast boy, who had a very confused look plastered on his face. "Well...the power's back on..." Raven mumbled as she and Beast boy stood, exiting the elevator.

The green changeling turned to her, his features groggy and a small frown taking shape on his lips. "I don't know about you, but next time, I'm taking the stairs."


End file.
